This invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to stock and barrel fastenings for firearms.
Firearms such as automatic weapons have long been made with barrels detachable from their stocks. Fastenings for such barrels and stocks have typically included interrupted lugs, also called bayonet catches or teeth, on the barrels and stocks. The lugs are interrupted in that they include two, three or more circumferential segments separated from each other by interposed spaces. The lugs and spaces cooperate such that the barrels and stocks may be attached by sliding the lugs in the slots and then twisting the barrels and stocks to engage the lugs of the barrels and stocks with each other.
Since the beginning of use of such lugs, aids or guides have been included in firearms to provide for rapid, sure use of gthe lugs and rapid, sure attachment and detachment of firearm parts. All the various guides have suffered from the disadvantages of complexity, inadequacy, difficulty of use, the addition of weight to the weapon, or the like.